Hints of Truth
by PropylPeopleEther
Summary: Hints of truth in one hundred words or less.
1. Left Unkept

_Summary: In the end, Naruto doesn't find his goals quite so noble._

**Left Un-kept **

Naruto was the kind of person who always kept his promises. He considered them sacred vows that could never be forgotten, and should never be broken.

His defeat of Neji for Hinata.

His three day perfection of the Resengan for Tsunade.

The return of Sasuke to Konoha for Sakura and himself.

Naruto had kept every promise he had ever made, as he had promised himself he would always do so.

But as he laid a white flower on an Uchiha grave, he wondered if some promises were better left un-kept.


	2. Invisible Sin

_Summary: in the future, after Hinata has killed for the first time, how does she feel about her abilities?_

**Invisible Sin**

Hinata hates her hands.

She hates her hands, her power, and her technique.

Gouken. The technique that leaves no bruises, no blood, only an apparent peaceful passing.

Deception at its greatest.

Hinata hates her hands, her palms, her fingers, and her nails.

She hates how they'll never show how soiled they really are.


	3. The Lonely Kunoichi

S_ummary: Who was she, without her team?_

(set during the time skip)

**The Lonely Kunoichi **

The girl.

The girl, the weakling.

The girl, the weakling, the desperate.

The girl, the weakling, the desperate, the lonely.

The lonely.

The lonely lover.

The lonely Healer.

The lonely Kunoichi.


	4. Gentle Fist

_Set after __Neji__ and __Hinata's__ fight_

**Gentle Fist**

Gentle fist.

What a joke. That was the biggest piece of crap Naruto had ever heard.

There was nothing gentle about the blood on the ground, or the waning beat of Hinata's heart.

Looking at her blood on his hands, Naruto vowed to let his fists be as gentle as Neji's had.


	5. What Seperates Them

_Naruto wouldn't be able to kill Sasuke, but Sakura would._

**What Separates Them**

Sakura was _not_ Naruto.

She just wasn't.

Nor would she ever _be_ Naruto.

She didn't wear orange.

She didn't have blond hair.

She didn't make promises to drag traitors back to Konoha.

She didn't because she wasn't Naruto.

She thought it was mostly because she wasn't male and didn't consider Sasuke a brother. Also, she still needed to breathe. The last one was important because Naruto had ceased respiration after a disastrous attempt to bring Sasuke back.

So, when she came back home a few months later dragging a dead Uchiha with her, everyone knew it was because,

She was most definitely _not_ Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Opposites

_No matter what they do, __Jinnchuriki__ can never escape what they are_

**Opposites**

Gaara use to walk with his head held down, not wanting to see everyone run from him.

Naruto use to walk with his held high, always alert and ready to dodge stray kunai.

Gaara use to always be quiet hoping to catch any stray conversation, and pretend he was part of it.

Naruto use to scream at the top of his lungs, trying to drown out the curses thrown his way.

Gaara was feared his entire childhood.

Naruto was spat on.

Gaara and Naruto grew up as opposites. Yet, when they looked each other in the eyes, they knew no one could understand them more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXx

Technically 105 but, whatever.


	7. Leaves

_Partner to sand_

**Leaves**

The leaves in Konoha were strange to Gaara. They were so green and full of life.

It amazed and terrified him at the same time.

Such things would not survive in the desert as the desert was not very kind to green things, or living things in general. The very air around them would snatch away their water, and their life.

Gaara wanted badly to take a leaf with him but he knew, for it to live, it had to stay in Konoha.

He waved goodbye to Lee as he walked out the gate. He would visit soon enough.


	8. Sand

_Partner to Leaves_

Sand

The sand slipped through his fingers much too quickly, and the harder he squeezed the faster it came out. Through trial and error, he found out that if he stayed perfectly still, it would stay.

But Lee had never been much for stillness and eventually his body would jerk causing the sand to flow once more.

Fortunately for him, the sand liked him enough to stay by him so he could pick it up again.


	9. Best Present Ever

_Gaara__ gets the thing he really wants. __Companion to __**sand**__ and __**leaves**_

**Best Present Ever**

Not counting his siblings, the only real friends Gaara had, lived in Konoha. So it was no surprise he decided to celebrate his birthday there.

Asuma's team gave him a book on relaxation.

Kurenai's team gave him a plastic bucket and shovel.

Kakashi's team gave him enough instant ramen to last a lifetime.

Gai's team gave him a set of finely crafted kunai.

And Lee gave him a newly pressed leaf.

Lee showed him how, although it had no water, it still kept its lively green color.

The next day, Garra's original party of three departed with one extra member.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was the third in this little series inside a series. I was trying to use metaphors but if you didn't get it then I fail at life and will explain if you ask. For any of the three. And team gift ideas, in order, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, and Tenten.


	10. Death Felt Like

**Death felt like…**

Death felt like a choice you have no choice in.

Death felt like a betrayal from your lover.

Death felt like dying hopes of miscarriages.

Death felt like a constantly growing hatred.

Death felt like the harsh kicks of a demon.

Death felt like curses directed to everyone.

Death felt like painful squeezes in your gut.

Death felt like something slipping free from your body.

Death felt like harsh feelings toward your own child.

Death felt strangely like the start of life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The thoughts of Gaara's mother from conception to death.


End file.
